


To Dream

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentions if death, OOC, Siblings, The title ended up not included, Who Killed Markiplier?, existensial thoughts/crisis???, fusion of souls, headcanons that I will die with, hope y’all enjoy, i dunno man, memtions of King Of The Squirrels and Bim Trimmer, no beta we die like men, was going to be today’s Goretober prompt but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Dark’s thoughts about Markiplier (not Mark).Probably OOC but eh.





	To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to do this for the prompt _Dream_ but I don’t think it’s spooky or gory enough. EDIT: Good thing because this completely left me.
> 
> So, some headcanons I have is that, Damien is a good boy, not the evil vindictive one (that’s more Celine based off of video evidence. I mean, I understand the appeal of a darker Damien, but it’s not my personal take), that Celine and Damien are sister and brother, and that Darkiplier is his own person (made up of Damien’s soul, Celine’s soul, Markiplier’s anger, the Entity of the House, and the District Attorney’s body/last bits of life.) These headcankns are solid go anything I write about Dark or WKM.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!!

   Before Dark had ever existed, there had been Celine and Damien.

    After Darkiplier came to be, they no longer existed at all.

    It was simple.

    Even if his red aura flared in anger, or his blue one simmered in contempt; even if there were some last vestiges - not only from the Seer and Mayor, but also the Entity’s desire for power, and Markiplier’s for vengeance, and the District Attorney’s desperation to live - in the end, Dark decided, these feelings were his own. They were of _his_ personality.

     Even then, he finds himself dismissing any . . . “kindness” he displays as an attribute of ‘Damien’. Smugness seems to leak from what he has labeled as ‘Markiplier’s’ egotistical nature. His violent rage is a result of ‘Celine’s’ dabble in darker arts. 

    His power though? He never even thinks of the Entity. This is purely his own.

    It does leave him disoriented at times; confused, gripping his hair as his auras flare and ring fervently. Who is he? What is he? Why-

    But he immediately comes back to himself, shaking his head if no one is around. 

    He is Darkiplier. His is powerful by his own means. 

    And _nothing_ will change that.

* * *

 

    There is one thing that Dark, well, doesn’t fear exactly, but feels offput by.

    And that one thing, arises in his mind on the nights he decided to sleep. Sharp, silken smile beneath a slash of bleeding eyes, with a red, silk robe staining darker from multiple, mutilated, bloody wounds.

    He doesn’t exactly remember the anger, but part of him at least acknowledges that he’s been associated with it.

    The thing about Markiplier - Markiplier the Ego; Markiplier the friend, who’s an enemy, who’s a charming jerk and can snag control with a snap of his fingers; Markiplier, who is a far better manipulator than Darkiplier could ever achieve to be - the thing about Markiplier, is that he is almost exactly like Mark Fischbach. Same exact face, same mannerisms, same voice. But unlike the other defined “Egos” of Mark’s, Markiplier is not set in stone. He is almost indecipherable from his creator. He can instantaneously take his place, on a whim, in a moment’s notice, and no one ever _does_ notice. 

    Even if Darkiplier is seen as Mark’s “dark” side, it’s Markiplier who is the true double coin of Mark. He’s a perfect reflection, almost exact.

    Except he has a motive.

    And even Dark cannot place this. . .eerie caricature’s motive. No one knows what he wants or what he’ll do. Hell, no one has ever actually met him except for Dark, Dark’s predecessor counterparts, and those included in the debacle at Markiplier Manor. Everyone else just assumes that Markiplier is Mark when he posts videos.

    But that’s not it at all.

    Darkiplier is pulled from his thoughts by a knock at his door. He glances over his shoulder (he is sitting on a bench), and sees the Host pop his head in.

    “The Host insists that Darkiplier take a moment to have some dinner. He tells Darkiplier that King has made some Pad Thai.” The blind narrarator quirks a smile. “Adding, Of course, that the King only so graciously cooked after Wilford and Bim caught the stove on fire.”

    Dark does not smile, but the Host, who knows nearly everything, can feel vague amusement from him. Dark stands, tilting his head until the vertebrates in his neck give way with an audible _pop!_

    “Thank you, Host. I will be down shortly. Please, remind Wilford of his ban on the kitchen.”

    After the Host leaves with an exasperated headshake, Dark straightens out his suit, and goes to join them.

   After all, he can address his worries once more, after dinner.


End file.
